Run Away Little Snake
by Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura
Summary: Nagisa Shiota ran away from an abusive orphanage who wants to use his skills for some reason. He runs into a rich boy Gakushū Asano who is keeping him hidden. When Nagisa's foster parents sends their friend Korosensei to bring back Nagisa with the help of another orphan boy. Will they be able to bring Nagisa back to the orphanage or will Gakushu be able to keep Nagisa hidden?
1. Summery and Prologue

**Summary**

Nagisa Shiota ran away from an abusive orphanage who wants to use his skills/powers for some reason. He runs into a rich boy Gakushū Asano who is keeping him hidden. When Nagisa's foster parents sends their friend Kurosensei to bring back Nagisa with the help of another orphan boy. Will they be able to bring Nagisa back to the orphanage or will Gakushu be able to keep Nagisa hidden?

 **A/N:**

Me: Hello, my name is Etsuko and this is my first time writing an Assassination Classroom Story. I hope you will all enjoy.

Emiko: Hello, my name is Emiko and I am like another person in Etsuko. Please review how you like the story.

Youta: Hello, my name is Youta and like Emiko I am like another person in Etsuko. We'll be appearing in the author notes a lot.

Me: I hope you all don't mind. For now please enjoy this story and I hope to update this story every Friday. I hope I keep track.

Youta: She has a habit of forgetting or letting time pass.

Emiko: Though college is starting soon for us so we will try to write as much as we can.

Me: Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Please favorite, follow, and review so we know how we are doing. Ciao Ciao!

"This is talking."

 _"This is thinking."_

* * *

 **Prologue**

In a dark dirty alley a little blue haired boy is panting and trying to catch his breath.

"I think I hear him over here!" Someone yelled.

The boy gasped and starts to run again. He continues to run until he got to the city streets. It was empty since it was the middle of the night. He looks around and runs to his left. He looks back to make sure he wasn't being followed. The boy runs into another alley and sits down. He pants and catches his breath.

 _'I-I got away.'_ He thinks to himself as he catches his breath. This little blue haired boy has azure eyes and pale skin that's dirty right now. His hair is in two pigtails but it's messy. He is wearing a dirty old shirt and pants. He sighs before seeing a shadow cover him. He looks up with fear in his eyes. _'They caught m-'_

There was a boy with peach skin and short strawberry blonde hair with violet eyes. He is wearing a black coat and khaki pants. He looks at him. "A child? What are you doing here?"

The boy with blue haired starts to move back but the boy with strawberry blonde hair leans down gently.

"Hey hey it's alright. Are you lost?"

The blue haired boy nods.

"Do you have a home?"

He shakes his head.

"No huh. What's your name?"

He looks down.

"Do you have a name?"

He nods.

"I'll go first yeah? My name is Gakushū Asano. And you are?"

"N-N-Nagisa Shiota." Nagisa says softly.

"Why are you out here?"

Nagisa was about to answer when he heard people shouting.

"Split up! Find him! Don't let him escape!" They heard some men yell.

Nagisa gulps and tries to look for an escape route.

"Are they after you?" Gakushū asks as he watches Nagisa

"Yes." He says before Gakushū extends his hand to him. Nagisa looks at it and then at him.

"Come. I'll make sure they can't find you." He says gently.

Nagisa gulps. _'I don't have a choice.'_ He nods and takes his hand.

Gakushū pulls him up and spreads his white wings. Nagisa's eyes widen as they disappear into the sky leaving only white feathers on the ground.

"What do you mean you can't find him!" A tall woman with fair skin and blonde hair with light blue eyes. She has a beautiful figure with an ample bust and curvy figure. She was yelling at some men.

"Sorry madam he escaped-"

"I know he escape! Go out again and find him!" She yells.

"Yes Ma'am!" They yell and run.

She growls and punches her desk. "That boy is going to cause trouble for me."

"Irina." A tall handsome man with spiky black hair and dark piercing eyes. He is well built and muscular. He walks up to Irina and pulls her close.

"Tadaomi." Irína looks up at him. "He escaped."

"Yes I know. Which is why we need to use our resources. I hate to say it but we need to use him."

"Him? Are you sure? Give me more time I'll find him." Irina starts

"Irina the little snake isn't going to just wait for us. He's going to run and he's going be violent when cornered. We will use him to get him back. He's already here." Tadaomi says as the door opens. They turn to see a tall slender man with pale skin and dark hair and eyes. He smiles kindly at them.

"Korosensei." Irina says.

"Irina." Korosensei smiles as he stand in front of them. "Tadaomi. You need help?"

"One of the children escaped." Irina says.

"Oh? Which child?" Korosensei asks.

"Nagisa." Tadaomi says as Korosensei's smile turns into a frown.

"I see. He escaped. I'll find him." Korosensei says.

"Good he somewhat trusts you. You'll be able to bring him back." Tadaomi says.

"I'll be taking a few kids with me."

"Which ones?"

Korosensei just smiles as yellow tentacles appear behind him. They wave at the couple. "You'll see. I'll bring him back." He turns to the door and leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 1 Why

**Chapter 1 Why**

 **A/N:**

Me: And here is Chapter 1. Sorry for the wait I was suppose to upload it the same day as the prologue but I forgot so here it is just a day later. I hope you all enjoy please favorite, follow, and review to let me know what you guys like and don't like about this story. Thank you! Ciao Ciao

* * *

Korosensei walks to the other room. He opens the door to find a pale slender boy with short red hair and sharp goldish eyes. He was standing in the middle of the room holding a rock. He quickly throws it at Korosensei who catches it with ease.

"Now Karma you'll never be able to kill me like that. You little devil." He laughs.

Karma just smiles and goes to sit down on the couch. "I know you know now."

"Yes. Nagisa decided to finally run I see. And you didn't find it your duty to stop him?"

"I would have but he ran while we were all asleep. I let my guard down and let him leave. He's learned well from you, Korosensei."

"I did promise to teach him how to fight." He chuckles. "Though," his smile fades, "I didn't think he would use it to escape this soon."

"Yes. That was your mistake wasn't it." Karma laughs.

"I don't make mistakes. I knew that if he would escape I would bring him back. Though I'm sure he'll be mad when he sees me."

"So you came to me? He hates me."

"You're the only one other than I who can over power him. Itona and Ryoma will back you up if you think you can't handle him." Korosensei smirks.

"I can handle him. Though bringing them will make this adventure fun." Karma looks up at the ceiling. "Besides Nagisa will have to pay for leaving me." He laughs as horns and a tail appear.

Nagisa holds on to Gakushū as they fly. Nagisa is surprise that Gakushū could fly so he starts to study him. He notices the white wings and a bright halo above his head.

 _'An angel? That's a rare species.'_ Nagisa thinks to himself as he studies him.

Gakushū looks down at him and smiles kindly. Nagisa blushes and looks away. Gakushū chuckles and flies. They fly for a while before landing on a balcony in a mansion. Gakushū sets Nagisa down on two legs. Nagisa looks up at him as he puts away his wings and makes them disappear. He smiles at him.

"Come let's get you cleaned up." Gakushū says as he takes his hand and leads him.

"Um clean?"

"Yes like a bath. You've taken a bath before right?" He asks looking back at him. Nagisa nods making Gakushū smile more. "Glad you're not a savage. Do you need me to help you or do you-"

"I can clean myself thank you." Nagisa says quickly.

"Good." Gakushū nods at him and takes him to the bathroom. "I'll get you some clothes okay. You can put your dirty ones in here."

"May I ask you something?" Nagisa asks as he looks at him.

"Yes Nagisa?" Gakushū looks at him.

"Why did you help me?" He asks.

Gakushū puts a thinking face on. "Well I saw you running and it look like you needed help so I helped you."

"That's it?" Nagisa asks as he glared at him slightly as if trying to figure him out.

"Yes. As you can probably tell I'm an angel. Angel's help others."

"But why were you out so late?" Nagisa asks.

"Oh well that's personal." He ruffles his hair and leaves.

Nagisa stood there in confusion before taking a bath. Once he was done he gets out, only to see Gakushū standing there. Nagisa gasps and tries to cover himself.

"Don't look!" Nagisa yells.

"Ahh Sorry." Gakushū looks away. "I have your new clothes."

Nagisa quickly takes them and Gakushū turns around. "I'll be outside." He says as he walks to the door.

Nagisa quickly changes into the new clothes. They were blue pj's. Nagisa walks to the door.

"I'm done." Nagisa says gently.

Gakushū opens the door and smiles. "Good. I bet your hungry."

Nagisa didn't think about food as his stomach grumbles.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckles and takes him to the dining room.

Nagisa looks around seeing the clean walls and a lot of artwork on the walls. "So um…"

"Why were they after you?" Gakushū asks.

Nagisa went quiet. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are they hurting you?" He asks as he sits him down.

"Please. I don't want to talk about it."

"I need to know Nagisa. We might need to call the police-"

"No!" Nagisa stands up quickly and looks at him. "Please no."

"Then talk to me." Gakushū says.

Nagisa looks down. "I ran away Okay. My foster parents are abusive and I got tired of it. So I ran away. They have their people looking for me."

"I see." Gakushū says as he snaps his fingers. A maid came out with food and served Nagisa. "I won't call the police. Clearly you're scared. So you'll eat and then we'll figure out what to do."

Nagisa looks at him and nods.

"Go on and eat." Gakushū says gently.

Nagisa looks and lifts his fork. He takes some food and gently bites. He held in the moan. _'This is so good!'_ It took a lot for him not to wolf it down.

Gakushū smiles as he notices Nagisa's self control.

Soon Nagisa finishes with a smile. "Thank you." He says.

"You're welcome now tell me why are they after you so badly." Gakushū asks.

"Because they won't get any money from the foster system if I'm gone. Plus they're not suppose to lose me."

"I see. What are your abilities Nagisa?" He asks.

"I...l can turn into a snake and have snake features." Nagisa says softly.

"Interesting." Gakushū says.

"I don't really use it." Nagisa says looking down.

"Nagisa I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything." Gakushū looks at Nagisa freeze a little. "But you've had a long night and you're tired. Plus you don't trust me enough so how about you stay here?"

"Stay?" Nagisa looks at him. "But you don't know me and I could be dangerous-"

"If you were you would have hurt me by now. Please stay. For a while and if you don't like it I can take you anywhere you want."

Nagisa nods. "Thank you."

"Come I'll show you your room." Gakushū says.

Nagisa nods and follows Gakushū to his new room.

"And this is your room." Gakushū takes him in. "Through that door is your bathroom and the one next to it is your closet. Though you don't have much clothes yet."

Nagisa looks around. "Umm thanks. I would have been fine in a couch."

"Nonsense. Now get some rest and in the morning we can talk." Gakushū smiles.

Nagisa nods as he ruffles his hair.

"Good night Nagisa."

"Good night Gakushū." He says as Gakushū smiles and leaves.

Once Nagisa was alone he looks around. _'Something feels off about this. People don't just have rooms ready for others.'_ He sits on the bed and realizes how fluffy and soft it is. Nagisa lays on it and smiles. _'I can get used to this.'_ He slowly starts to close his eyes and swift off to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 2 Are You

**Chapter 2 Are You**

 **A/N:**

Me: Sorry for being a day late. I kinda forgot to post it when I finished haha

Emiko: But we finished so we are posting it now.

Youta: We hope you like it. And sorry for the chapters being short. We kinda had an idea of making it longer as we got more into the story.

Me: But for now we have to write it like this so favorite, follow, and review so we can see how we are doing. Ciao Ciao.

* * *

It's early in the morning and Korosensei took Karma and the boys to where Nagisa was last seen.

"So they lost track of him here." Karma says as he stands on street where Nagisa was.

"Nagisa would have gone left." A short, spiky platinum blonde hair with sharp yellow/amber boy named Itona says. He is a little short but is quite muscular. "He always goes left."

"Little guy is smart. He probably hid somewhere near until the coast was clear." A short, spiky, brown hair with blonde around the sides and light green boy named Ryoma says. He has a bulky body and is tall.

"Meaning he hid in an alley or somewhere where he can fit." Karma walks to the left and looks inside the alleys until he found something interesting. "Oh what a rare sight."

"What is it?" Itona asks as he goes next to Karma.

Ryoma goes to them and looks at what they were looking at. "Feathers? You're looking at feathers? Nagisa isn't a bird."

"Ryoma you're so slow sometimes." Karma chuckles as he picks up one of the feathers. "It's not a bird feather. It's an angel feather."

"Not many angels in the area." Itona says looking at Karma. "You don't think an angel is helping him. He doesn't know anyone outside the orphanage."

"Yeah plus why would an angel help him?" Ryoma asks.

"I've heard rumors that angels help people who are in trouble. Though it's suspicious that one would be out so late." Karma studies the feather. "We should tell Korosensei what we found. He might be able to compile a list of angels who live in the area. We can go to them and see if any of them have Nagisa."

"Where did that octopus head go?" Ryoma asks.

"Ryoma calling me names is rude." Korosensei laughs as he appears behind them.

"Why do you always do that?" Itona rolls his eyes.

"Because I want to see how you guys can work together." Korosensei smiles.

"Well we found out an angel has Nagisa." Karma shows him the feather. "Which means you need to find every angel in the area so we can see if Nagisa is there."

"What makes you think Nagisa would go with a stranger?" Korosensei asks.

"If Nagisa was cornered and the angel was nice to him he might go with him. Nagisa is too trusting so if the angel was kind and offered to help him he'd go." Karma says. _'I should know he trusted me way to easily.'_

"Alright I'll make the list. You guys continue looking. Even though the angel is a lead there's always a possibility that Nagisa didn't leave with an angel." Korosensei says. The boys nod and go on looking at other alleys while Korosensei makes the list.

Nagisa yawns as he felt the run rays hit his face. He opens his eyes and looks around. _'Where am I?'_ All his memories from last night came back. _'Oh I'm in the angel's house. I still think it's weird that he has a room ready. Something is going on.'_ He gets out of the bed and looks around. He looks in the closet to see some clothes. _'How does he know my size? He is clearly taller and bigger than me so they can't possibly be his clothes.'_ Nagisa looks at the clothes before he hears a knock. He turns around to see Gakushū at the door.

"Good morning Nagisa. How did you sleep?" Gakushū asks.

"Umm Good. How did you sleep?" Nagisa asks.

"I slept good as well." Gakushū smiles. "Come. It's breakfast time."

Nagisa nods and goes to him. Gakushū watches him and smiles as he walks him to the dining hall again. Nagisa looks at him as Gakushū sits him down next to him.

"Want anything special?" Gakushū asks.

"Um I'm fine with just bread. Or leftovers. Even just an apple is fine." Nagisa says.

"That's not a breakfast. You're not allergic to anything right?"

"I'm not."

"Good you'll be having eggs and ham with pancakes." Gakushū said.

"Um that seems like a lot of food. I don't think I can eat that much."

"Well how about some pancakes first then. If you are still hungry then you can have eggs and ham." Gakushū suggest.

Nagisa nods as Gakushū snaps his fingers.

A maid comes in and walks to Gakushū.

"Sir." She said.

"Three pancakes and milk for Nagisa. Three pancakes and coffee for me." Gakushū tells the maid.

"Right away sir." She bows and goes to tell the chef.

 _'Would have thought he would have had it ready. Maybe I'm judging him to much.'_

"So today I thought I'd show you the rest of the house and maybe learn more about you." Gakushū tells Nagisa as he looks at him.

"Learn about what?" Nagisa asks.

"About you."

"Um why?"

"Well I thought we could be friends and friends get to know each other."

Nagisa nods. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to read."

"I like to read to. What level are you on?"

"Level?" Nagisa asks.

"Yes at school."

"School?"

"You don't go to school?"

"No I learn at my foster home."

"Ah so home schooled."

Nagisa nods.

"What kind of books do you read?"

"Mostly books at the foster home. We weren't allowed to go to the library to get books."

"I see." Gakushu says as the maid bring out their food. "Ah thank you." He said.

"Would you like honey or maple syrup sir?" She asks.

"Maple syrup please." He tells her.

She nods and pours some on the pancakes for him. She goes to Nagisa. "Honey or maple syrup?"

"Umm honey please." Nagisa says.

She nods and pours some for him.

"Thank you." Nagisa says.

She nods and leaves.

"How about after breakfast we go to the garden and talk?" Gakushū asks.

"I'd like that." Nagisa says as they eat.


	4. Chapter 3 Trying

**Chapter 3 Trying**

 **A/N:**

Me: Sorry for being two days late. It's a four day weekend for me so I was getting sleep.

Emiko: Yeah that was fun.

Youta: Plus we spent the entire time watching tv and writing so it's alright.

Me: Well enough talking for now.

Emiko: That's right. You get to find out a little more about Nagisa.

Youta: and maybe a clue of something.

Me: Shhh don't say anything. You guys didn't read that. Anyways please favorite, follow, and review to see how we are doing in this story. Thank you! Ciao Ciao!

* * *

Karma sighs as he walks out of the fourth angel house with flyers. _'Nagisa where are you?! When I get you back I'm not letting you go.'_ He growls and kicks a tree.

Itona walks up to him with flyers. "No luck?"

"No. I'm assuming you didn't have any luck either." Karma asks.

"No. That's almost everyone in the list." Itona says. "Ryoma and Kurosensei are looking in the next town to see if maybe he's there. We have two more names on our list. One on the corner and the other on the rich side of town."

"Then let's do the corner one first and then the rich side of town. I swear if Nagisa isn't in one of the houses I'm gonna kill whichever angel has him." Karma growls.

"Why are you so worried about him? Last I remember Nagisa slapped you and told you he would never be your friend ever again." Itona says.

"Well that was in the past." Karma glares.

"Two days ago." Itona smirks. "What did you do anyways?"

"Nothing. Nagisa is just dramatic. Once he is home he'll realize that he needs me. Whether he likes it or not."

"What are you planning?"

"Me? Oh nothing just gonna make sure that Nagisa can only rely on me." He smirks a little evilly.

Itona just nods. "Whatever you say."

"Don't believe me?" He asks as they got to the house.

"No because Nagisa will never trust you again."

"Oh he will." Karma smirks as he knocks on the door. An angel opens the door. Karma smiles kindly. "Hello I'm looking for my little brother Nagisa." He shows a picture of Nagisa. "He got lost last night and we are looking for him."

"I'm sorry I've never seen him before. What was he doing at night?" The angel asks.

"He had a school project and went to the library but he never returned home for dinner. So we are looking for him. He's so fragile. He's very sickly which makes me and my brothers worry. It was cold last night. But we can't think the worse." Karma puts a sad smile on.

"I'll keep my eye out for him." The angel said.

"Thank you. Here take a flyer." Karma says as Itona gives him one.

"Orphanage?" The angel looks at them.

"Yeah we are orphans sadly. But we are a big family. And Nagisa is the youngest. We would never forgive ourselves if he got hurt or worse." Karma says.

"You will find him. I'll keep an eye out for him. I'll tell my neighbors as well." The angel says.

"Thank you very much." Karma smiles.

"Thank you." Itona bows.

"Let's go little brother." Karma turns to him. "Let's go on to the next house." He puts his arm around Itona as they walk away. The angel closed the door.

Itona pushes him off. "Nice touch."

"Thanks." Karma chuckles. "Angels always fall for that stupid crap. Now let's go to the rich side." Karma spreads his devil wings. He lifts up Itona and flies off.

Nagisa looks at the garden with amaze that it was so big and beautiful. "This is so pretty."

"Thank you." Gakushū smiles. "Come let's sit next to the big oak tree."

Nagisa nods as Gakushū takes his hand and leads him to this big tree. Nagisa smiles as he takes in the beauty of the garden. Many different colored flowers and many varieties of plants. "This is amazing."

"Thank you." Gakushū smiles and sits him down.

Nagisa nods.

"So Nagisa tell me about how you went into the foster system." Gakushū smiles.

"Umm well my mother and father were murdered for being snakes. That's what everyone says at least. The police don't know why they let me live but they did and so they sent me to an orphanage. From there my foster parents went to the orphanage to get me."

"They went for you? You weren't just placed in that house?"

"No. The lady in the orphanage said they chose me to live with them."

"That's strange do you know why?"

"Not really. But Karma-kun says it's because I have something weird in me."

"Karma?"

"Yeah. He was a friend."

"Was? Did he get adopted?"

"No. I'm just not speaking to him anymore."

"I see. Why is that?"

"He did...he did something mean and I'll never forgive him. He's a devil." Nagisa looks down.

"I see. Well why did he say you have something weird in you."

"I don't know. He said that our foster parents choose kids who have something special in them. We have a teacher and everything. He's gone for the summer though. He should be coming back around this time."

"Why is he gone for the summer?"

"I don't know." He gave a slight smile. "When we were younger he would tell us he was a secret agent for the government. It was funny."

"Did you like him?"

"He was okay. He's unique." Nagisa looks at the leaves. "He's an octopus though."

"Octopus?"

"Yeah it's what he is but he's a weird one. He's a magical octopus."

"Magical octopus?" Gakushū looks at him confused.

"Yeah it's hard to explain but he's been our teacher for years. He taught us school things, he taught us how to do crafts, cooking, how to clean, self defense-"

"He taught you how to fight?"

"Yes but I don't like it much. But he said it's good that we know defense just in case something happens. I bet once he finds out I left he's going to be surprised."

"Oh why?"

"I may have fought against the men who were trying to take me back to my foster parents."

"I see. What kind of people are they?" Gakushū asks as he looks at him.

"My foster parents? They were nice. Now they're scary." Nagisa gulps. "They're going to be furious if they find me."

"Hey they won't find you." Gakushū says gently. "It will be okay."

"What is they send someone to get me? What will happen to me? I don't want to go back. I don't want to live there anymore."

"And you won't have to Nagisa. We don't have to call the police but let me take care of you."

"Why? You don't know me. I am a stranger to you. Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm an angel. Angels have this thing about taking care of people in need. I can give you an education. I can help you be free."

"Free? Really?" Nagisa look at him. _'Should I trust him? Is this real? Can I really be free from that place? This home is nice and Gakushū is nice too. And if I don't feel safe I'll just run away again. Yeah. I'll do that.'_

"What do you say Nagisa?" Gakushū asks.

"Alright." Nagisa smiles. "I'll stay."

"That's great and if at anytime you don't feel comfortable here I can take you anywhere you want." Gakushū says. Nagisa nods as the maid goes to them.

"Sir two children are asking for you." The maid says.

"Children? I'll be there in a moment." Gakushū says as the maid bows and goes. "Come you can wait in the living room." He stands up.

Nagisa nods and stands with him as Gakushū takes him to the living room.


	5. Chapter 4 To Hurt

**Chapter 4 To Hurt**

 **A/N:**

Etsuko: Annnnnd I'm only two hours late!

Emiko: We hope we can make it on time one day!

Youta: We will probably fail.

Emiko: Don't be silly though we will try not to fail.

Etsuko: Any ways we hope you like this chapter and continue to read!

Youta: Favorite, Follow, and Review! We want to know how we are doing.

Etsuko: Thank you all! Ciao Ciao!

* * *

Karma and Itona land in front of a big mansion.

"This must be the place." Karma looks at it.

"I don't think Nagisa would be here." Itona says as he looks around.

"I think Nagisa would love it here. It's a big house." Karma says as he walks to the door. "Nagisa would imagine how he would live in a big home and have his family in it. He is very foolish." Karma knocks on the door. The maid opens it.

"Yes?"

"Hello we are looking for the angel of the house." Karma says.

"Are you two friends from his school?" The maid asks.

"Ah no but we really need to talk to him. It's important." Karma says.

"Please stay here then." She says as she closes the door.

"Pft dumb maid." Itona says as he looks at the flyers. "So what's the plan here?"

"We'll tell him that our dear brother Nagisa is missing and that we found angel feathers where he was last seen. So we are going around to angel houses to see if any of them had seen him." Karma says.

"Is it true that angels can't lie?" Itona asks.

"Who knows. I heard that they can't lie but they can bend the truth." Karma says. "Luckily devil's can spot a liar." He smirks as the door starts to open. Karma and Itona look at the door.

Gakushū opens it. "How may I help you?"

"Hello our brother is lost and we were wondering if you have seen him." Karma smiles at Gakushū as Itona gives him a flyer.

Gakushu looks at the flyer before his eyes widen a bit. _'These must be the other children from his foster home.'_

Nagisa peeks out a bit from the living room and sees Gakushū at the door. He sees Karma and Itona. Nagisa gulps. _'They found me. Karma is going to take me back. He and Itona are going to hurt him.'_

"Oh my I hope you find him." Gakushū says.

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about you see." Karma smiles as he noticed that Gakushū's eyes had widen a bit.

"Oh?" Gakushū looks at him in a bit of confusion.

"Yes the police found the last place our cute little brother Nagisa was and angel feathers were found in that place. So we are going all over angel's houses to ask if any of them have seen our poor little brother. He has some conditions you know." Karma says.

"Conditions?" Gakushū asks as he looks at them.

 _'I do not have conditions!'_ Nagisa clenches his fist.

"Yes our little brother has some things wrong with him. We love him alot but we have take extra care of him."

Itona says. "He's so innocent and he has some medical problems."

"Medical problems?" Gakushū looks at him.

 _'I only have asthma!'_ Nagisa screams in his mind. _'And it's going away!'_

"Yes medical problems. Though we can't discuss it to a stranger." Karma smiles as he pulls Itona close. "We just want him safe. He has a wild imagination. Always talking about how our foster parents were cruel when they want him to do homework."

 _'That's not why they were cruel! You know that! They forced us to be slaves!'_ Nagisa yells.

"Remember that one time where mom tried to take him to the doctor and he didn't want to go so he said she was hitting him." Itona says.

 _'She did hit me! She beat me until I blacked out. They had to take me to the hospital and I had to stay there for three days!'_ Nagisa felt tears fall.

"Yeah that was a disaster. Though we managed to calm him down with ice-cream." Karma smiles. "He's so innocent but that's the reason why we need to get him back home. Who knows what kind of stories he's coming up with."

 _'I'm not a liar.'_ Nagisa went back in the living room and went to the window.

"So please if you find you find him call us. He's really sweet." Itona says.

"I will." Gakushū says.

"Do you mind if we look around your house? Maybe he sneaked his way in here." Karma asks.

"I don't think he'd be here." Gakushū says.

"You're right. Well if you do see him please call immediately. He has medication to take." He says as his spreads his wings. "Let go little brother."

 _'Devil wings? I see what Nagisa meant by he's a devil. He literally is one.'_ Gakushū thinks.

Itona nods as they walk the path. Gakushū closes the door as Karma looks back at the window. He see's Nagisa standing in front of it and smirks. He mouths 'I found you.'

Nagisa's eyes widen as he moves back a bit. "No. No. No no no." He moves back before bumping into something. He looks up to see Gakushū. "He found me."

"What?" Gakushū looks at him.

"Karma saw me through the window. He knows I'm here. He knows." Nagisa starts to panic.

"Hey hey he doesn't know. He would have tried to get you if he knew." Gakushū says rubbing his back.

"But he-"

"He doesn't know. He'll never come back again. I swear it." Gakushū says.

"How can you be sure?" Nagisa looks up at him.

"Well why don't we go to my country house. We can hide you there for a few weeks and then come back." Gakushū suggest.

"R-really?" Nagisa asks.

"Yes. Come let's pack." He smiles and leads him to Nagisa's room.


	6. Chapter 5 And Control

**Chapter 5 And Control  
** **A/N:**

Etsuko: I'm soooo soooo sorry about the late update. I got a last minute invite to Anime Los Angeles and so I had to get my costume ready and all thus I forgot about writing that whole week. And then I had to go to Vegas for the weekend which is why I updated today. I'm sorry!  
Emiko: We were on such a roll and then that happened. This is why we should write ahead sometimes.  
Youta: But we don't.  
Etsuko: Hopefully we will soon.  
Emiko: Also to answer the question of a guest who reviewed no we didn't get writers block we were just busy and we couldn't update.  
Youta: Usually if we don't update a story by Sunday there will be an explanation on our profile saying what's going on.  
Etsuko: I do want to say something though to another review we got for the story. This is my first Assassination Classroom Story. I know sometimes I don't give enough detail or maybe I leave stuff out but it's not on purpose. Sometimes I just forget or don't think about it. I am working on my writing style still. I have other stories as well and even then I know I still need to do better. So I hope you can all be patient with me.  
Emiko: Now enough explaining ourselves. You guys came here for the story.  
Youta: We hope you all enjoy!  
Etsuko: Please Follow, Favorite, Vote, and Review! Ciao Ciao!  
Itona looks at Karma who was smiling as they were walking on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Did I miss something when we were there?" Itona asks.

"Nagisa is there." Karma smirks.

"Wait what?" He stops walking and looks at him.

Karma stops and looks at him. "I saw Nagisa. He was looking out the window." He chuckles. "He should have stayed out of sight."

"We have to go tell Koro-sensei now." Itona says as he gets out his phone but Karma quickly takes it.

"Not so fast. I want to play with Nagisa's new protector. It would be fun seeing an angel fall. Don't you agree?" Karma smirks.

"But what will we tell Koro-sensei?" Itona asks as he takes his phone back.

"That we passed out the flyers but none have seen him. Now let's hurry up so we can make sure they don't leave. I'm sure our cute Nagisa has already told his angel that I saw him. He'll try to hide him so we need to get back here soon." Karma says.

"Who says I'm going with you?" Itona asks.

"Do you really want to be home bored?" Karma asks as he hugs Itona from behind. He spreads his wings and lifts him in the air.

"I guess not." Itona says as he yawns of boredom. "You're buying me food though."

"Fine let's go back to our home. If they ask us anything just tell them the story we are telling Koro-sensei." Karma smirks as they fly to their foster home.

Foster Home

Koro-sensei and Ryoma are inside an office with his foster parents. They are behind a desk as his foster father is sitting down and his foster mother is standing next to him. Ryoma was sitting down in front of the desk in one of the chairs they had. Behind him were two sofas on the sides and the door at the far end. Koro-sensei was sitting next to Ryoma.

"Well?" The foster father looks at them.

"Well our findings indicate that Nagisa might be hiding with an angel." Koro-sensei says.

"An angel?" The foster mother asks as she looks at them with surprise and confusion.

"We followed the tracks of where the guards last saw Nagisa. We took a path where Nagisa would most likely take and we found angel feathers in one of the alleyways." Ryoma says. "Karma is the one who strongly believes that an angel has Nagisa."

"Of course he does." The foster father sighs.

"Where is Karma and Itona?" The foster mother asks.

"Karma and Itona went to look for all the angels in town to see if Nagisa is still here." Ryoma says.

"We took the next town over and found nothing. I had Ryoma distract the angels while I looked around their homes. There was no sign of Nagisa." Koro-sensei

"So if an angel does have him its possible he's still in this town." The foster father says.

"Unless Karma does something to the one who does have Nagisa. They could skip town or move Nagisa to a different city." Ryoma says.

"He's right dear. Maybe we should get the police involved." The foster mother says.

"Irina I will not have the police come into our business besides we have Koro-sensei." The foster father says before looking at Koro-sensei who just smiles. "You'll find him by the end of the week right?"

"Of course. If I can't then I'd be a terrible at my job." Koro-sensei laughs.

"Good now Ryoma go check if Karma and Itona have come back already." Irina says.

"Yes ma'm." Ryoma gets up and walks out the door.

Irina waits for Ryoma to close the door before looking at Koro-sensei. "Now where do you really think Nagisa is hiding."

"You mean if Karma is wrong where would he go?" Koro-sensei chuckles. "Well I think he'd still be in town. Hiding in those alleyways or in the parks. I'll check at night since he'll most likely come out like that. A little snake like him will be sneaky. I'll find him."

"Good. And if he struggles it's okay to use force." The foster father says.

"I'll try not to hurt him. Much." Koro-sensei chuckles.

"Good." Irina smiles.

Karma and Itona land in front of the front door of their home. Karma let's Itona go and smiles.

"Remember our story." Karma says.

"Yeah yeah I remember." Itona opens the door and goes in.

Ryoma was waiting for them inside. "Where were you guys?"

"Asking around." Karma says walking in. "Any luck?"

"No. And I'm guessing you guys couldn't find him." Ryoma says.

"No. Angles are so annoying." Karma says passing him as he was going to head to his room.

"They want to talk to you two." Ryoma says.

"Is Koro-sensei with them?" Itona asks.

"Yeah." Ryoma says.

"Fine." Karma sighs as they head to their foster's parents office.

Itona follows him closely as they knock on their door.

"Come in." They hear Irina say.

They enter and see Koro-sensei turn to them.

"No luck huh." Koro-sensei chuckles.

"No angel's are so annoying." Karma says as they walk up to the desk.

"So this was your idea Karma?" Their foster father asks.

"Yes sir. And I know I am right." Karma says.

"Well I hope you're right and you can find Nagisa soon." He says smirking slightly. "If you do you'll be rewarded for bringing him back."

"Of course." Karma says.

"Itona will you continue to help Karma?" Their foster father looks at Itona.

"Yes sir." Itona says. "It's something to do."

"Good. Now go on and rest." He says.

"Ah actually can me and Itona go out for a few days. We want to check other towns." Karma says.

"Fine just don't let any police catch you." Thief foster father says.

"Yes sir." They day and walk out the door.

Irina looks at her husband. "I think they know something don't they honey."

"Maybe but let it be. For now our focus is for Koro-sensei to find Nagisa. Let them think they can find him. It will keep them busy." He says pulling her close. "For now prepare to give Nagisa punishment."

Irina smiled, "Yes dear."


	7. Chapter 6 Me

**Chapter 6 Me  
** **A/N:  
** Etsuko: Hello! Sorry for the long long wait!  
Emiko: Summer is here and it's time to update regularly.  
Youta: We are hoping to update everyday but mostly likely it will be every other day.  
Emiko: Just a reminder the poll for what anime we should do a Fanfiction story for is going to end on July 3rd so please vote.  
Youta: So to make this short, here is the chapter!  
Etsuko: Please favorite, follow, review, and vote. Ciao Cioa

* * *

Nagisa sits on the bed as he watches Gakushū bring out a suitcase from the closet.  
"Okay Nagisa pick out some clothes that you want to take." Gakushū lays the suitcase on the bed. He opens it and heads to a drawer to get Nagisa's underwear and socks.  
Nagisa looks at the closet and gets off the bed. He walks to it and looks inside. He see many different type of clothes of different colors and styles. "Gakushū where are we going?" He looks back at him.  
"To the safe house." Gakushū says as he turns to him.  
"Yes but what is it like. Is it warm? Hot? Cold?" Nagisa asks.  
"Oh haha I see." Gakushū chuckles. "We are headed to the country. And since we are in late summer shorts will be fine. Maybe some pants if you want. The place has air conditioning."  
Nagisa nods and takes out some blue and khaki pants and shorts. He walks back to the bed and puts them on it. He starts to fold his pants and shorts in the suitcase. He walks back to the closet once he was done folding and takes out some blue, white, black and red shirts with short sleeves. He goes back to the bed.  
Gakushū watches him as he had finished packing Nagisa's underwear and socks. "Nagisa did you do chores at your old home?"  
Nagisa nods as he folds his shirts. "Yes. I was in charge of laundry, cleaning my room, making desserts, and entertaining the guest."  
"Guest?" Gakushū gave a look of confusion.  
"Yes my foster parents would have guest over. Sometimes for parties or gatherings. My foster father is an important man." Nagisa says as he finishes folding the last shirt and closings the suitcase.  
"What does your foster father do?" Gakushū asks him.  
Nagisa gulps. "He works for the the science department for the government."  
' _Science department? He must not know the name. His foster father probably doesn't give much information but enough to scare them.'_ Gakushū thinks. "Ah I see. Do you know what he does exactly?"  
Nagisa stood there frozen as his eyes were blank. Gakushū blinks and looks at him. "Nagisa?" He goes up to him and waves a hand in front of him. "Nagisa? Hello?"  
Nagisa just stood there as tears suddenly started to form.  
"Nagisa. Nagisa!" Gakushū grabs his arms and shakes him.  
Nagisa blinks as the tears fall but his eyes were back to normal. He looks at Gakushū.  
"Nagisa are you okay? What happened?" Gakushū asks as he holds his arms.  
"I um I-" Nagisa rubs his tears away. "I'm sorry. W-when I think about it sometimes I blank out."  
' _It's a defense for him. Better not push him for now.'_ "It's okay. You're safe. We don't have to talk about that for now. We can slowly get to that and when you're ready you can say it." Gakushū says gently.  
Nagisa nods. "Thanks."  
"How about on the ride to the country we work on how to calm down in better ways?" He suggest.  
"Better ways?"  
"Yes like taking deep breaths and drinking something to help you calm down."  
"D-drink?"  
"Yes like water or juice. Sometimes a soda helps too."  
"O-oh."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"S-sometimes my foster mother would give me drinks and it made me feel funny." He looks down. "I didn't like those drinks."  
"I see. Don't worry you'll never have to drink those drinks again." He pats his head.  
"Come on. Let me go pack a few of my things ." He smiles. "Maybe we can even play some games to pass the time in the car. Maybe read a book."  
Nagisa nods.  
"Okay after we get my stuff we'll get some games and then get a few books."  
Nagisa smiles a bit and nods.  
Gakusho chuckles and takes him to his room.

Karma puts his clothes in a bag that was on his bed. He looks around to see Nagisa's stuff in his room. Nagisa use to sleep in his room so he kept a lot of his stuff in there. He went over to his side and grabbed a stuffed animal. He brings it close. "Nagisa will want this." He takes it back to his bag and puts it in.  
"You think he'll like you again just because you brought his toy?" Itona asks as he leans on Karma's door way.  
"Nagisa is still a child. They forgive easily once you spoil them a little." Karma smirks. "I'll make sure he doesn't leave me again like that." He picks up his bag. "Let's go."  
Itona nods as they leave the orphanage.

Nagisa leans on Gakusho as he reads to him. They had gotten in the car and had been driving for some time.  
Gakusho had told Nagisa to lean on him so he could read to him.  
Nagisa looks up at Gakusho. "Umm I'm thirsty."  
"What do you want to drink? We have water, juice and soda?" He says.  
"Umm water please."  
"Alright." He smiles and gets a water for him.  
Nagisa watches as his stomach growls. "Umm."  
Gakusho chuckles. "Hungry?"  
Nagisa nods.  
"Alright the new town is in a couple of miles. We'll stop there to get food." He rubs his head. "We can play a game afterwards.  
"O-Okay." Nagisa says. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." Gakusho smiles at him.  
"Thank you for being so nice to me." Nagisa says.  
"Of course Nagisa."  
"But why?"  
"Here let me tell you a story." Gakusho smiles and holds him.


	8. Chapter 7 Story Time

**Chapter 7:** **Story Time  
** A/N:  
Etsuko: Sorry! I'm two hours late! I got caught up doing last minute edits on my costume for Anime Expo.  
Emiko: So here is the update.  
Youta: We hope you like it.  
Emiko: Quick reminder to favorite, follow, and review.  
Youta: also vote on the poll for a new anime to do a fanfiction on.  
Etsuko: thanks! And I hope you all have a wonderful morning/day/night! Ciao ciao

* * *

Nagisa looks up at Gakusho as he drinks his water.  
"Now when I was a little kid. My mother use to take me to the park to play when it was nice and sunny. We played everyday with this little girl. She was such a sweet boy." Gakusho smiles. "She was a little different from everyone. Quirky. A bit clumsy. But she was cute. She had blue hair like you but it was really long."  
"What was she?" Nagisa asks.  
"She told us that she was a shapeshifter. But she didn't like to do it. She should sometimes shapeshift her hand or leg."  
"What happened to her?"  
"I'll get to that in a minute. Now when we met she was playing by herself. My mother didn't see if the girl was with anyone. So she went up to her. Asked her where her mommy or daddy was."  
Nagisa listens.  
"She said that her mommy brought her to the park and leaves her here for a couple of hours. My mom said she would call her mommy but she said no. She wanted to just play."  
"Why?"  
"She loves to play. She was a kid. So me and my mom played with her. We played with her until a car honked a few times and she would always smile to us and say, 'Thank you for playing with me.' She would bow and run to the car. My mom would try to talk to her mom but she wouldn't answer. They would always leave."  
"Why wouldn't the mom answer?"  
"I don't know. For two whole years we tried to contact her. We got to take her places like restaurants and sometimes to a theme park though."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, we would have to tell her to ask. We though maybe that would get her mother to come out but all she did was send a note with the girl and a little wallet. She did everything to avoid us."  
"Did you finally see her?"  
"No. Never. For two years never did we see her mom. But we didn't care. Well I didn't. I was glad to have a friend. Towards the end she started to come to the park with bruises and cuts."  
"Why?"  
"We didn't know. We tried to take her to the police so we can report it but she would scream and run from us if we even tried. My mother had to calm her down. She promised she wouldn't call the police."  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
"Because she was scared and alone. We couldn't just let her be taken though. So we told her to get her things and we would take her for a nice vacation. We had so much fun. She was so happy. We had to drop her off at the park though. Her mother wouldn't let us drop her off at her house."  
"Oh"  
"And then one day the girl just disappeared. There was a note and a bag on the tree where we would sit under. It was for us. It was the little girls writing and it said 'Thank you for being my friends.' In the bag there was some cookies and drawings." Gakusho looks down.  
"Then what happened."  
"We reported it. We did everything we could. We looked for months. The police staked out all the parks, we put her picture out. After a year we had no luck."  
"I'm sorry." Nagisa holds his hand.  
"It's okay. I hope one day I can find her and help her. Nagisa she said the most amazing things. She would share and be kind to everyone. Even this one kid who was hurting other. She would stand up and try to talk to him. She would talked to him kindly. She was protective and caring."  
"Do you think she…"  
"Died? I don't know. I would hope not. I hope that she's somewhere safe. Somewhere, where she can be happy. I just want to find her and tell her how much she showed me. How kind she was. I hope I can tell her that one day." Gakusho says. "I failed her though. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't save her."  
Nagisa gulps and slowly hugs him. Gakusho looked down at him confused.  
"Why-"  
"I don't think you failed her. You'll find her." Nagisa smiles.  
Gakusho chuckles and rubs his head. "Thank you Nagisa." Nagisa nods as they feel the car stop. Gakusho looked out and smiled. "Ah we're here for food. Come."  
Nagisa nods as they got out of the car.

Karma lands near the restaurant where Nagisa and Gakusho got off.  
"We made it." Itona says as he gets off of Karma. "I thought we lost them back there."  
"We wouldn't have almost lost them if you had been paying attention. No matter though." Karma smirks. "They're going to a safe house. We'll get Nagisa there. We'll torture his little angel friend in front of him and make sure he knows that he can't steal Nagisa from us." Karma laughs.  
"Hmm maybe we can eat some of that food Karma." Itona suggest. "Would be nice."  
"Fine go get some. Just don't get caught by them." Karma warns and Itona nods.  
Itona lifts up his hood and goes in the restaurant.


End file.
